Amara
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: His father's voice was apathetic. How could his father hate him so much? He tried to do what he wanted. He tried to follow the rules. He tried so hard and he always failed. / Theo learns the highest prize for disobeying his father's orders. [Heed the warnings]


**an.** This is not proofread. I actually started to tear up when writing this so I decided not to read through it right away. I will proofread it asap though. So I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. It is one in the morning here after all.

 _ **warnings**_. Descriptive mentions of child and spousal abuse. Murder and character death, very sad.

* * *

 **Amara**

* * *

The rain pounded against the windows as he slowly closed the door. He prayed he wouldn't hear as he, holding the trembling kitten to his chest, slowly climbed the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Theodore what are you doing?"

The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. His father stood at the bottom of the stairs, drink in hand.

"I was just going to - - -go to my room and change before dinner."

"What do you have?" The annoyance in his father's tone made him shudder. He looked into his father's eyes, cold, calculated. "I said what do you have boy?"

Theo slowly turned around on the stair clutching the tiny kitten to his chest. She stared up at him with large gold eyes as he slowly stroked her dirty, matted fur.

He could swear his father growled. "What are you doing with that _thing_ in my house?"

"I couldn't leave her out there father. Not in this. She'll catch cold."

The way his father stared at him made his heart race. He took a step back, wondering if he started to run now if he would make it to his room. His father had one foot on the bottom stair, setting his drink on the banister. His blue eyes were so full of rage, full of hate. Theo wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a reaction.

Knowing what was coming; he turned and ran, clutching the kitten to his chest. He made it to his door and put the kitten inside, slamming the door shut just as father grabbed ahold of arm. The grip was excruciating. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Please, father, I am sorry. I am sorry. Please don't." He should have known better than to beg. The tears fell freely when his father's free hand collided with his cheek. He stumbled as his father drug him down the stairs toward the study.

He let out a yelp as his father twisted his arm, shoving him into the study just as his mother came running down the hall. With a flick of his wand the door slammed shut in her face. She heard her screaming, pounding on the door as his father turned to him, sleeves rolled up past his elbow.

"You will never learn" His father spat, pointing his wand at him. "You are stupid, just like she is. I suppose I am just going to have to remind what happens when you disobey me –"

Theo crawled backwards, he knew what was coming and he was terrified.

There was no way out. He was trapped. "Please father. I know. I know and I won't do it again. I swear. I it was stupid of me please, father, don't."

"You think begging will make me show you mercy?" His father's voice was apathetic. How could his father hate him so much? He tried to do what he wanted. He tried to follow the rules. He tried so hard and he always _failed._ "You are so weak. You are disgrace."

Theo closed his eyes when he saw the first flash of light.

* * *

He could hear her screaming. She was probably being punished too. She had told him to stay in his room. He shouldn't anger his father again.

Theo held the kitten to his chest as he snuck down the hallway toward the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, setting the tiny creature in the sink. He glanced in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. His lip was swollen, his eye was dark, and large bruise was forming on his cheek. With a shaking hand he turned on the warm water. The kitten meowed and tried to climb from the sink but he held it still with one hand. He used the other gently wash the dirt from the kittens fur. Once she was clean he wrapped her in a towel, stroking the soft cotton over her fur. He carried her back to his room and sat her on the bed.

"Mum said I can keep you. I am going to go back to Hogwarts next week and I can take you with me. You will like it there. It is a lot better than here." He smiled weakly at the tiny kitten. "I'll name you Amara."

A loud scream from downstairs drew him from his room. He raced down the stairs. He could hear his mother's sobs and his father's bellows and he ran toward the study.

"Theo, no go." His mother pleaded. She was lying crumpled on the floor, her hair matted and tangled. Her face was bloodied and bruised.

"How dare you question me? How dare you question how I run my house?"

"Father no, please. Leave her alone." Theo yelled as he was sent flying into the corner of the room, his back hitting the wall and knocking him onto the hard wood floor. He screamed when his father yelled, swinging his wand violently as his mother. He began to sob when the flash of green light hit her chest and she fell limp onto the floor.

"No, no, no." He cried as he crawled toward her.

"Go to your room." His father demanded, grabbing his drink from the table and downing it.

"Father why? How could you."

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" His father bellowed.

Theo, stroked his mother's hair, his eyes burning as he stared at her, cold and lifeless. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before running from the room. He stumbled as he ran up the stairs, gasping for breath around his sobs. He closed the door to his room and pushed the dresser in front of it. He fell to the ground, his body shaking.

His mother was gone. The only person who had ever shown him love, the only person who had ever made the effort to protect him, he had _no one._

A tiny meow caught his attention as Amara trotted over to him, rubbing against his legs. He reached out with a shaking hand and scooped her up, holding her against his chest.

He could hear his father moving downstairs. He wondered what he was doing. What was he going to do about his mother about her body?

Should he send an owl? Should he turn his father in?

What if no one believed him? What if they came and they didn't believe him and then his father found out what he had done? What if he told and his father found out?

He would be next.

He grasped Amara tightly against his chest, burying his face in her fur.

"What should I do Amara? I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to get away from here."

Amara purred and he felt the slightest wave of comfort.

"I should have been down there. I should have helped her somehow. I should have protected her. I didn't think he would - -"

His voice trailed off as he stared out the window of his room into the dark night sky.

"I'll keep you safe Amara. He will never hurt you." Theo promised. "I'll have you." He grabbed his blanket and pillow off of his bed and made walked over to large walk in closet. He grabbed a candle off of the stand and went inside, closing the door him. He always felt safer there.

Once inside he lit the candle and pulled down an old blanket from the shelf. He folded it nicely and put it in an old box, fashioning a bed for Amara. She gently sat her inside. He put his pillow and blanket down, curling up beside the kitten's bed. "You will be safer in here Amara…. Until we get to Hogwarts. Then you will be able to go wherever you want in the castle. There we will be safe."

* * *

W/C 1309

Challenges –

Camp Potter – First Aide - Bruise. No Way Out. Apathetic.

Yes this is my headcanon for poor Theo. I apologize. I imagine this being during the summer between second and third year.


End file.
